lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Reyne
' House Reyne' is a large Vandal House that lives out of the town of Castamere, and holds çontrol over the province of Western Castamere. House Reyne is the vassal house of House Lannister, and despite the fact that they led a rebellion against House Lannister their power as vassal has not decreased. House Reyne has a significant amount of land west of Lannistane including dominating the province of Castamere, and their main castle build on the ruins of the old town of Castamere where they stand as a Grand Lord House. House Reyne rose to prominence when they assisted House Lannister in the founding of Lannistane, and they then followed the Lannisters for generations until the foolish leadership of Lann Lannister turned them against their lord in House Lannister. House Reyne then engaged in a brutal rebellion alongside two other vassal houses in House which eventually ended in their defeat. With their forces defeated they awaited punishment but Tywin Lannister who controlled the armies of the Lannisters now decided against it and pushed for their closer relationship with the Lannisters. House Reyne took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and during this conflict they rose to a segment of power within the Grand State of Castamere. House Reyne would become embroiled in the conflict in Bolten after they followed their masters in House Lannister, and during this conflict they would become wealthy through the pillaging of esates and other areas that fell to their attacks. History Early History Lannistane Castamere Rebellion Despite his name being nicknamed the Clever, the reign of Lann Lannister shall be remembered as a dark time for House Lannister. During this time Lann Lannister was terrible at leading the house and he caused extensive damage to the House's fortunes. His failure and the redicule he recieved is a major reason for the behavior of Tywin Lannister. During this time the personal lands of House Lannister were beset by rebellion, and it only went full blow into conflict after Tywin begin exerting some control over the house and the vassals saw that he wasn't as stupid as his father. The Vassal Houses of House Lannister in the form of House Reyne, House Tarbeck, and House Nane all grouped together and attempted to take control of Lannistane. In a stroke of the future stupidity of Lann Lannister he allowed himself to be meniplulated by his wife, and his mistresses into allowing his brother Tylin Lannister to massacre several women, and children of the houses that had rebelled inside the city of Lannistane. This massacre led to an even greater turn of events which could not be slowed no matter how hard anyone in the house tried. In a last ditch effort Lann once again listened to his mistress and had his brother Tymen Lannister - who was the most able mind in the leadership at the time - go to the town of Haelbrooke and attempt to discuss the problems between the two. Tymen warned him that after the massacre of so many members of their houses they would react violently towards him, but he rejected this advise and insisted on sending Tymen. Death of Tymen Lannister When Tymen arrived he was accompanied by a small force of some fifty of his personal gaurd, and the entire force was taken under gaurd to the center of town where Tymen understood bad things were about to happen when the military leaders of the houses greated him instead of the leadership of the house. He was correct, and oer the course of the next three hours the entire group was executed and their heads were put into bags and sent back to Lannistane. With the murder of Tymen the leadership of House Lannister was now completely controlled by Tylin Lannister, and the mistress of Lann Lannister, which meant that things were not going to go well. Tylin was given free reign and his brutal actions led to a further increase in the conflict, which threatened to embroil the involvment of the actual Kingdom of Lucerne when a letter was sent to Lann Lannister that James Lovie was prepared to involve himself before he had another situation like what happened with House Targaryan. With this in mind the rebels attempted to drag the conflict on so that House Lovie would become involved in the conflict, and this meant that they moved their forces to take control of the villages around Lannistane thereyby blocking the forces of House Lannister inside the fortress. Stalemate With the rebels fortifying themselves it tok the violence of Tylin Lannister to break the sieg. Tylin took a large force of Lannister forces and went behind the lines, right inside the village of House Nune, and engaged in a quick siege which led to the deaths of nearly the entire House Nune. With this violent act the other rebels changed their stance and begin to move directly towards a siege of Lannistane itself. During this intial drive to the city the members of House Lannister reacted to the defeat of the force of Tylin Lannister, and following the defeat their was going to be no mercy for the merciless Tylin Lannister and he was executed and his body blown into the wind after being lit on fire while still alive. Battles The region was beset by battles as the outnumbered forces of House Lannister battled for their lives, but were pushed back inch by inch to Lannistane. As victory for the rebels seemed sure Lann Lannister gave the command of House Lannister's army to his son Tywin and following this decision the tides of the conflict changed. Where Lann's command structure was filled wiht morons Tywin surrounded himself quickly with skilled commanders, as well as those loyal to him. As the rebels besieged the city he held them off for weeks while he secretly plotted with House Reyne. Tywin offered House Reyne the lands of House Nane if they would turn against the rebels and join with House Lannister, and House Reyne was open to this if the situation changed and put House Lannister in a position of power. So knowing what he had to do, Tywin moved his forces out the north gate of Lannistane and met the rebels on the field of battle. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Noteable Members Family Members * † Turmen Reyne. Died during the Rebellion against House Lannister ** † Flavia Reyne. Died during the Rebellion against House Lannister ***Hanzal Reyne ****Martina Reyne *****Bendrin Reyne ******Janei Reyne (Janei Lannister) *****Karyl Reyne ***** † Roslin Reyne. Murdered by Sean Lovie ***Veryl Reyne ****Tara Reyne *****Veryl Reyne II. ****Genna Lannister *****Lyonel Frey *****Cleos Frey *****Tion Frey **** † Unknown Women. Both suggested to have been killed by Veryl Reyne *****Rodrik Storm *****Alice Storm ******Visin Whisperwind *** † Maryl Reyne. Died during the Rebellion against House Lannister * † Turhen Reyne. Died of sickness **Leysha Reyne. Died of old age ***Rolly Reyne ****Doleesa Reyne *****Ronald Reyne *****Freya Reyne ***** † Seyla Reyne. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Fossoway of New Barrel See Also : House Fossoway of New Barrel ' House Fossoway' of New Barrel is a medium sized Vandal House that dominates the farmland west of Ceder Hall. House Fossoway is the sworn house of House Reyne making them under the umbrella of House Lannister, and their forces are at the disposal of House Reyne at all times, but their main purpose is the vast food stuffs they bring in farming. They are commonly referred as the green-apple Fossoways, to differentiate them from the original branch of the house, the red apple Fossoways from Ceder Hall. The origin of this branch of House Fossoway traces back to the years of House Tyrell dominance, when Raymun Fossoway took different sides than his cousin Ser Steffon, the Knight of Ceder Hall, in a trial by combat. Raymun Fossoway, who was knighted minutes before the battle by Ser Lyonel Baratheon, fought for his friend Ser Duncan the Tall. To differentiate himself from his cousin fighting for the other side, he painted the apple on his shield in green, playing at Ser Steffon's oft-repeated jape that he was "still green". He stated that he preferred to be green than rotten. It is through farming that the green house branch prospered after the Parsburg Tourney, and by the time of the Conflict in Gondor its strength was comparable to the main branch. Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Lannister Category:Houses in Lannistane Category:Houses in Castamere Category:Grand Lord House of Lucerne